El pasado de la familia Kinomoto
by hime yue 152
Summary: Que pasaría si el padre de Sakura guardara en secreto el origen de su familia, las cartas Clow no estuvieron en su poder de pura casualidad. En muchas ocaciones el pasado regresa para destruirlo lo que tenemos, como podrá la familia Kinomoto abordar todo lo que viene.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1. Predicción o Recuerdos.**

Esto empieza en la habitación de sakura la cual era una joven ya de 17 años, tenia el pelo un poco mas largo ya que le llegaba mas allá de los hombres pero aun conservaba los mechones de enfrente, claro en su aspecto físico era muy linda ya que seguía siendo porrista y no había día que dejara de ir a la escuela en sus patines. Ella se encuentra dormida pero algo inquieta eso noto kero que por los murmullos se levanto de su pequeño cajón, saliendo volando para poder observar que es lo que pasa a su ama.

No, no lo hagas! Por favor no se vayan, no se separen - Sakura se levanta un poco asustada y agitada de su cama, con un sentimiento de miedo en su pecho sin poder explicar el por qué de esto.

Sakurita que te pasa - Este ya se encontraba enfrente de ella un poco preocupado, lo cual era demostrado por que su pequeño sombrero de dormir estaba ladeado hacia la derecha de su cabeza.

Nada kero solo era un sueño – Tomando bocanadas de aire para poder tranquilizar sus latidos del corazón, pero Kero aun no le creía ya que entre las manos de Sakura tenía su sabana hechas en puño.

Como que nada anda cuéntame tu sueño ya sabes que a veces suelen hacerse realidad – Volando cada vez más cerca de Sakura hasta colocándose en su regazo y darle una oportunidad para que se relaje y ya no estuviera tan nerviosa.

Poco entusiasmada empieza su relato, pero en lugar de estar observando a Kero veía a un punto en la pared - Bueno lo que pasa es que soñé a un hombre con un niño aproximadamente de 9 ò 10 años, pero el hombre tenia cargando a una niña de 2 años; sin embargo no pude ver su rostro de ninguno de ellos, es como si tuvieran una sombra en sus rostros. Estas personas eran perseguidas por cinco hombres que tenían una especie de capucha la cual no me permitía ver su rostro el hombre y los niños ya estaban rodeados pero de pronto el señor dijo un especie de hechizo y desapareció junto con los niños. Lo mas extraño es que fue por eso que grite.

Es muy raro este sueño que has tenido, mejor hay que esperar si lo sigues teniendo entonces le pondremos más atención te parece, las personas que vistes no tenían alguna características en la ropa o algo que llevaban – cuestiono Kero para tener alguna referencia y así poder ayudar a Sakura.

No vi nada llamativo pero tienes razón voy a esperar si se repite si es un recuerdo del mago Clow lo volveré a tener como en otras ocasiones ha pasado - le da una sonrisa a kero y se vuelve acomodar en la cama para tratar de dormirse, aunque tenía una mala sensación en el pecho por qué a comparación de otros sueños del mago Clow estos nunca le provocaban esta inquietud, pero no había otra forma de estos.

Buenas noches Sakurita - y se va a su cuarto como ya saben es uno de los cajones de la cómoda aunque no le quiso decir a sakura si esta un poco preocupado por el sueño que esta tuvo; no recordaba en ningún momento que el mago Clow le hablara acerca de alguna situación similar de su vida pero bueno tenía que esperar más tiempo.

Buenas noches kero - mientras esta se estaba acurrucando dentro de sus sabanas.

Lo que ninguno de los dos había sentido es que por el grito de sakura había levantado a Touya el cual había ido corriendo al cuarto de sakura, pero al oír la platica de Sakura y kero prefiero quedarse a escuchar detrás de la puerta, así pudo escuchar todo lo que había soñado sakura lo cual dejo petrificado con lo sucedido; no sabia que hacer decir a su padre en ese momento o esperar hasta mañana. Mejor espero hasta el día de mañana ya que no quiero despertar a su papá porque era demasiado tarde, además que acaba de llegar de unas de sus excavaciones.

 _ **YA EN LA MAÑANA.**_

Sakura despierta se te hizo tarde- gritándole muy cerca de su cara ya que tenía bastante tiempo hablándole y esta no se había movido ni un milímetro.

Que pasa kero que te ocurre - Sakura le respondió la cual esta bostezando y con una mano en la cara lo que desmostaba que estaba más dormida que despierta.

Se te hizo tarde para la escuela – Le explicaba Kero que estaba volando enfrente de ella con los brazos cruzados y con una gran sonrisa en la cara por ver la forma que empezó a reaccionar su ama.

¡Como! - Entonces Sakura se levanta rápido de la cama y se cambia con el uniforme de la preparatoria en donde por casi se cae en varias ocasiones por no tener cuidado, este es muy parecido el que usaba Naruku ya que esta asistía a la misma preparatoria a la que su hermano acudía hace ya varios años.

Se me hace muy raro que te hayas levantado tarde desde hace años no lo hacías desde que se fue el mocoso para ser más exacto – En el momento exacto en el cual lo dijo se arrepintió ya que el tema del mocoso era un poco delicado.

kero Ya! Se llamo Shaoran y no es ningún mocoso – menciono Sakura pero no se volteo a ver a Kero ya que sentía que su mirada de tristeza la iba a traicionar con el grito de enojo que acababa de dar.

Está bien pero mejor apúrate no crees; espera Sakura ya no tuviste el mismo sueño después de que te quedaste dormida – Se fue al área de los peluches de Sakura antes de poder chocar con ella ya que estaba corriendo de a un lado a otro.

No, tal vez fue un sueño cual quiera no crees – No le iba a comentar nada a kero de que esta situación no la había dejado dormir en casi toda la noche y por lo mismo se le había hecho tarde.

Si puede ser pero de todos modos si lo tienes de nuevo me dices para averiguar más de acuerdo, me lo prometes.

Si, si, adiós kero nos vemos después- mientras tomaba su mochila y sus patinas para ir a desayunar algo antes de irse a la escuela.

Adiós sakurita - esto lo decía mientras se proponía a jugar en el videojuego que estaba en el cuarto de sakura; pero una idea estaba en la cabeza del guardián que no lo dejaba en paz si no era una predicción o más bien si es un recuerdo de sakura, se olvido de esto ultimo y se puso mejor a jugar en el videojuego; como podría ser un recuerda de ella hubiera estado muy pequeña además de que solamente Sakura tenía la suficiente magia para los hechizos más elevados.

Sakura bajo corriendo las escaleras y llego rápido a la cocina en la cual se encontraba su hermano terminando de desayunar pero noto algo curioso su padre no se encontraba como era de costumbre, ya que se suponía que ayer iba a llegar de su viaje.

Donde esta papá hermano- cuando estaba comiendo su desayuno a toda prisa y tomando su jugo de naranja de forma rápida.

Todavía no se levanta llego muy cansado de la excavación, no comas tan de prisa MONSTRUO.- mientras seguía lavando los platos sucios del desayuno como todo lo que utilizo para realizarlo.

Que no me digas monstruo - cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo o de aventarle cualquier objeto que se encontraba cerca de su alcance se acordó que ya era tarde así que no lo hizo y se apresuro para irse- ya me voy hermano y me las pagaras-

Adiós MONSTRUO- mientras se reí y deja el trapo que había utilizado para secarse las manos cerca de la barra.

Cuando se fue sakura, touya se quedo pensando que mejor le comentaría después a su padre sobre el descubrimiento que había hecho anoche ya que se le hacia tarde para irse al hospital y por ningún motivo podía llegar tarde, así que mejor decidió comentar esto hasta después de su turno, pero antes de irse le dejo una nota a su papá en donde lo esperara para platicar.

 _ **EN LA PREPARATORIA DE TOMOEDA**_ **.**

Qué bueno llegue antes que el maestro -caminando hacia su asiento, el cual seguía siendo uno de los de atrás como en la primaria y cerca de una de las ventanas

Porque llegaste hasta ahora nunca se te había hecho tan tarde como ahora – mencionaba Tomoyo que se encontraba sentada a su lado derecho, guardando un pequeño libro que estaba leyendo mientras esperaba a su amiga.

Lo siento pero me quede dormida – Sakura se apuro en sentarse como el de acomodar sus materiales necesarios para la clase como también las tareas que realizo durante el fin de semana.

Ya veo, Sakura te gustaría ir a mi casa para enseñarte unos nuevos trajes que te hice - aunque ya han pasado tantos años Tomoyo sigue haciéndole trajes a sakura y grabándola en toda ocasión posible; como el de ser su confidente ante cualquier situación que se le presentaba - y así poder grabarte con esos trajes y comer algunos de los postres que mi mamá trajo el día de ayer.

Si, Tomoyo - con una pequeña gota de sudor en su cabeza aunque hubiera pasado tiempo de haber capturado la cartas Clow Tomoyo seguía diseñando varios trajes, vestidos y era una de las encargadas de los disfraces del club de teatro pero principalmente le encantaba que Sakura fuera su modelo principal de sus diseños.

Las clases transcurrieron sin ningún evento importante hasta que llego la hora de la salida. Tomoyo y Sakura se dirigían a la casa de esta última, cuando lo hacían Sakura le contaba el sueño tan raro que tuvo y esa fue la causa de su tardanza en la mañana; sin embargo, deja a un lado sobre los sentimientos que le provoca esas personas que estaban huyendo.

La verdad que si es bastante raro ese sueño, mas por que no a ninguna persona se le pudo ver el rostro y mas que no se encuentra relacionado con el mago Clow ¿cierto?

Si eso es lo mas extraño. Cambiando de tema Tomoyo has recibido alguna carta de Eriol – la única manera en la cual podía hacer cambiar el tema de su amiga era hablando del mago Británico que tiempo antes la había hecho esforzarse por cambiar las cartas Clow.

Si, sabes va a venir a vivir aquí en Tomoeda – mientras lo dijo se ponía un poco ruborizada - y a ti te ha escrito Li o haz recibido alguna llamada.

Sakura poniéndose un poco triste contesto ya que si no lo hacía jamás lo iba a superar y ella ya había decidido de seguir adelante como lo había hecho Syaoran al parecer - no desde hace 4 años que no me ha contestado ninguna carta que le he mandado creo que ya me olvido – pero los sentimiento la traicionaron ya que en ese momento empieza a transcurrir por su mejilla una lágrima.

No llores, mejor piensa en cosas positivas Sakura como los trajes que te vas a probar - Tomoyo sabía que Sakura no le gustaba ir a su casa a probarse sus trajes y que en la mayoría de los casos es que lo hacía para complacerla a ella, pero si con eso ayudaba a que olvidara por un momento la situación la haría todos los días que fueran necesario.

Sakura con una gran sonrisa - si entonces hay que apurarnos porque hoy me toca realizar la cena ya que mi papá llego anoche de su última excavación.

En la casa de Tomoyo, Sakura se probó varios vestidos los cuales eren muy parecidos como los que usaba cuando capturaba las cartas y otros se basan en las vestimentas de las mismas cartas. Ya había modelado todos los vestidos de tomoyo, así que Sakura se retiraba de la casa de Tomoyo con la compañía de la escolta de la familia esto por petición de la mamá de Tomoyo ya que no quería que le pasara nada.

 _ **MIENTRAS EN LA CASA KINOMOTO**_

El sr. Fujitaka se encontraba preparando la cena, el tenia dos semanas libres porque acaba de regresar de unas de sus excavaciones, y todavía faltaba bastante para la próxima excavación al igual que en dar sus clases en la universidad como las asesorías que brindaba a los estudiantes de forma particular si es que lo requieren; así que iba a aprovechar al máximo estos días para descansar. En ese momento va llegando Touya de su jornada en el hospital.

Papá tengo que hablar contigo de un tema importante - Entrando a la cocina donde se encuentra su padre preparando la comida Touya se va sentando en la mesa con un semblante bastante serio, durante el proceso va dejando su maletín arriba de esta.

Qué te pasa por que vienes con esa cara de preocupación. – dejando alguna ollas en la estufa para que se siguiera cocinando mientras que otras las retiro de esta y así poder irse a sentarse con su hija en la misma mesa, presentía que esto iba a ser importante por lo general su hijo nunca le dejaba una nota pidiendo que hablara con él sobre un tema en especifico.

Se trata del secreto que hemos estado guardando desde hace 15 años, creo que Sakura ha recordado algo sobre esa noche. Es necesario que hablemos con ella es importante que sepa sobre su pasado.

Es imposible, no pudo haber recordado nada era muy pequeña para hacerlo, además de que con el sello que se le fue colocado también hubo otro se supresión de recuerdos.

No sé muy bien cómo funciona el sello, pero anoche Sakura se levanto asustada y escuche lo que decía durante su sueño y lo narro exactamente como ocurrió esa noche – por lo regular Touya no le gustaba mentirle a su padre pero en este momento no le podía explicar que Sakura desde los diez años se encontraba practicando magia y que ella le había narrado su sueño al guardián de sus cartas. Dio un pequeño suspiro mejor que pensara que su hermana hablara en sueño.

Sabes si reconoció a alguna persona o alguna otra cosa – le pregunto Fujitaka era la primera vez desde hace quince años que se sentía con miedo, miedo de que su hija descubriera su destino y miedo de que todo lo que quiso construir se destruyera tan fácilmente.

No, nadamos vio los hechos pero no distinguió a las personas, de la misma manera no he podido preguntarle de forma directa hubiera sido muy sospecho que lo hiciera ya que ella se daría cuenta que algo pasa. Aunque me burle de ella es muy inteligente y se habría dado cuento de forma inmediata.

Eso me tranquiliza un poco ya que no quiero que sepa aun esa parte de su vida – tomándose las manos algo que usualmente realizaba cuando se encontraba nervioso o ansioso.

Pero se lo debes, debe que saber ya que es parte de ella como es de mi - esto lo dice golpeando la mesa con el puño derecho, en ocasiones como estas dudaba si su padre había hecho lo correcto o no hace tantos años atrás.

Pero tú sabes muy bien porque lo hicimos, lo hicimos por el bien de todos y... - En eso es interrumpido por Sakura que acababa de entrar a la casa.

Ya llegue – dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la cocina donde encontró a su padre y a su hermano, pero observo que estaban un poco serio - ha pasado algo grave.

No nada solo que estábamos hablando sobre trabajo – hablaba Fujitaka mostrándole una gran sonrisa a Sakura y retirándose de la mesa para dirigirse a la estufa para terminar la cena.

Bueno me voy a mi cuarto para hacer mis deberes - en eso se dirige al refrigerador y toma un postre para kero que de seguro ya va a tener hambre por estar todo el día en su habitación - ahorita bajo para cenar de acuerdo-

Yo te avisare cuando este lista la cena, entendido MONSTRUO- grito Touya para que su hermana lo escuchara desde las escaleras.

Que no me digas así. – se escucho desde lejos la voz de Sakura al momento de contestarle a Touya.

En eso sakura sube a su recamara, touya ya no toca el tema ya que es muy peligroso hablar de eso cuando este sakura en la casa así que va esperar un poco de tiempo para continuar con la platica y así dejar un tiempo para que su papá pienso lo que va a ser.


	2. Chapter 2 Llegada

**HOLA Y PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, SOLO PARA EMPEZAR NO SOY DUEÑA DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR SOLAMENTE UTILIZO SUS PERSONAJES PARA DIVERTIRME ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA.**

 **2º Llegada**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde el sueño de sakura y no lo ha vuelto a tener, bueno hasta ahora. En la habitación de sakura, esta se encuentra inquieta ya que volvió a tener el mismo sueño lo único que cambio es que vio como eran las personas que tenían la capucha puesta y se extraño mucho ya que a ninguno de ellos conocía; esta vez no se despertó kero y sakura no lo iba a decir nada sobre lo que había presenciado ya no quería darle más importancia. Se quedo despierta un rato más contemplando la luna llena que adornaba el cielo y susurrando el nombre de una persona, el de Sahoran aunque había pasado el tiempo aun lo amaba pero ya se había resignado a no volverlo a ver y que él no la quería, por ese motivo ya no le escribió ninguna carta no tenia caso seguir ilusionándose.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, una especialmente en China se encontraba un joven de 17 años con una compleción delgada, alto (casi como Touya, bueno no tanto pero por ahí va), en su cuerpo se notaba que había esta en constante entrenamiento ya que este marcaba algunos de sus músculos, y con su cabello se color castaño oscuro; sin embargo lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus ojos de color ámbar y su mirada penetrante. Pero esta ultima estaba cargada hacia la luna, recordando a una niña de ojos esmeralda la cual se había enamorado cuando apenas eran unos niños y que jamás la había podido olvidar en todos estos años, ahora mas que nunca quería estar a su lado.

Shaoran llevaba unas cuantas horas viendo la luna recordando a sakura en ella, no le importaba la hora que era ya que estaba acostumbrado a dormir pocas horas por el entrenamiento tan extenso en esos últimos años por lo cual significaba que se podía recuperar en pocas horas. Bajo su mirada y movió lentamente su cabeza viendo su cuarto estaba tal y como lo recordaba desde la ultima vez que estuvo ahí.

***********************FLASH BACK***************************

Era un día de verano en China, pero algo no andaba bien ya que había un viento muy frió para esta época del año, al parecer el clima había cambiado para ser compañero de una noticia desagradable para un joven el cual todavía estaba paralizado por lo que le había dicho su madre mientras desayunaba.

 **HORAS ANTES.**

\- Shaoran, necesito hablar contigo después del desayuno; ve al estudio cuando termines- menciono Ieran Li mientras tomaba su té.

\- Si madre- con su actitud seria y reservada que reflejaba el respeto hacia su madre

La madre de shaoran se levanta de la mesa y se va directo al estudio acompañada junto con Wei el cual escuchaba atentamente las tareas que tenía que realizar durante el día a petición de la Señora.

\- Primo, que será lo que mi tía te tiene que contar- dijo Mei Ling la cual estaba con un dedo en su mejilla preguntándose el por que de esa petición, ya que su tía por lo general nunca hablaba con Shaoran si no fuera por algo importante la ultima vez de su ultima charla su primo había pasado una temporada en Japón.

\- No se Mei Ling, pero de seguro es algo importante ya que la ultima vez que me pidió eso fue para que viajara a Japón a recuperar las cartas del Mago Clow- había comentado el chico mirando de frente a su prima.

\- Tú crees que tenga que ver algo con las cartas o con Sakura- comento la chica poniendo una cara de alegría en tan solo imaginar volver a viajar a Japón y ver a sus nuevas amigas.

\- No sé, pero mejor voy ahora mismo ya que no quiero hacerla esperar.- Shaoran se levanta de la mesa y se retira de esta para dirigirse al estudio pero antes de salir dirige su mirada al comedor -Mei Ling si no termino de hablar con mi madre para acompañarte con Fuu por favor salúdamelo de mi parte.

\- S..s..s..si sahoran- Mei ling le contesto con un gran nerviosismo en tan solo escuchar ese nombre además de que sus mejillas estaban de color muy semejante al jitomate.

Para cuando Mei Ling quiso voltear ver a su primo el ya no se encontraba en la puerta así que mejor se decidió terminar de desayunar. Shaoran mientras tanto iba hacia el estudio y pensando en que esa era ese asunto que tenia que hablar su con su madre él no quería que le diera una nueva consigna a realizar, debido que sus planes en este momento era terminar sus estudios en China como su entrenamiento para ser jefe del Clan y así poder regresar con Sakura lo más pronto posible.

Cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta se tomo unos minutos para respirar hondo y tranquilizar sus nervios, cuando ya estuvo tranquilo entro al estudio. Su madre estaba dándole la espalda, ya que esta estaba mirando a través de la ventana uno de los jardines de la casa, en este se encontraba un pequeño estanque, pero lo suficientemente grande para ser atravesado por un pequeño puente, en las orillas de este se encontraba una banca siendo asombrada por un árbol de cerezo. Ieran se voltea al sentir la presencia de shaoran en el estudio.

\- Qué bueno que no te tardaste en venir shaoran, necesito hablar contigo de algo demasiado delicado - dijo su madre mientras movía su mano indicándole que tomara asiento en una de las sillas.

\- Dime madre, de que se trata- con la voz más seria y plana posible para que esta no delatara lo ansioso que estaba mientras decía tomaba asiento cerca del escritorio de su madre.

\- Hay algo que he estado pensando demasiado tiempo, se trata sobre ti- mientras veía a shaoran y endurecía un poco más la mirada más hacia su hijo.

Shaoran la miraba son recelo, ya que sabia que esa mirada significaba que la decisión que hubiera tomado no podía ser cuestionada y mucho menos cambiada. Su madre siguió hablando ya que él no tenía el valor de decir nada.

\- He decidido que te vallas a entrenar durante 8 años lejos de china, estarías entrenando con los líderes de varios de los clanes más poderosos de todo el país junto con los herederos de varios clanes que conforman el Consejo de Magia Oriental. - Al terminar de decir esto bajo un poco su mirada para fijarse exactamente en los ojos de su hijo para así descubrir su reacción.

Shaoran se quedo estático no podía creer que su madre había decidido eso para él, apenas había pasado un mes de su llegada de Japón después de haber capturado la carta Esperanza, de saber que Sakura también lo amaba y de pronto se tenia que ir, era demasiado hasta para el.

\- No puedo ir - fue lo único que pudo decir con un leve hilo de voz Shaoran - por qué no puede quedarme aquí para entrenar muchos de los clanes lo hacen - ya había recuperado parte de su voz y de su color, tenía que estar firme y tratar de convencer a su madre.

\- Por una simple razón, nosotros somos uno de lo mas fuertes de los clanes, por no decirlo el mas poderoso que hay es por eso que tú como el próximo Jefe de este Clan debes que ser uno de los hechiceros mas fuertes, y para contestar a tu otra pregunta de por qué no te puedes quedar aquí entrenando es que desgraciadamente no hay un Jefe de este Clan para que te entrene de la manera correcta - esto lo decía con un poco de voz mas elevado para que shaoran se diera cuanta de la situación, ya que su padre había muerto dependía de otros clanes para su formación.

Shaoran se dio cuenta que su madre tenia razón, y tenia que admitir su responsabilidad aunque por esa razón tuviera que dejar muchas cosas entre ellas a Sakura y a su familia.

\- Está bien madre cuando debo que partir - estaba con su mirada perdida en uno de los árboles del jardín como tratando de recordar todo lo que podía antes de irse.

\- Esta misma noche - Lo había dicho con una frialdad que esta el mismo shaoran se había sorprendido, pero no lo noto lo único que pudo asimilar es que ese mismo día se iba, apretó sus puños como acto de frustración ni siquiera iba a tener tiempo de poder despedirse de sakura y de todos. De un rápido movimiento se levanto de la silla para dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de salir la voz de su madre lo detuvo.

\- No te preocupes de despedirte de Mei Ling para todos ellos estarás en un internado en el extranjero, y el cual es demasiado estricto como para poder recibir alguna carta o algo así.

Shaoran solamente asintió para luego salir de esa habitación.

Ahora se encontraba a tan solo unos minutos antes de partir no había visto su prima ni a ninguna de sus hermanas al parecer solamente el sabia que se iba a ir a entrenar, se sentía atado sin ninguna solución a esto; la única meta que tenia era terminar el entrenamiento lo antes posible para regresar y ver a Sakura. Esa era su nueva promesa regresar para estar con ella.

**************************FIN FLASH BACK***************************

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro ya no quería recordar ese día, ya no; prefirió acostarse para poder descansar, tenia apenas media hora de haber llegado y fue mucho el movimiento del viaje ya que su familia excepto su madre y Wei sabían de su regreso.

Tenia muchas en que pensar sobre todo en una, sakura lo estaría aun esperando, habían pasado cuatro años sin saber de él podría haberlo esperado todo este tiempo; volteo haber su escritorio para encontrase con varias cartas todas de parte de sakura que le fue enviando durante ese tiempo y que poco a poco fueron disminuyendo al no ser respondida.

En eso pensaba antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

 **EN JAPÓN**

Se encontraban cinco hombres con unas capuchas de color negro las cuales impedían ver cualquier parte de su rostro, todos ellos en la Torre de Tokio viendo la brillante ciudad que mostraba la noche.

\- Ustedes creen que se encuentre en esta ciudad – hablaba el más joven del equipo en el cual se podía observar de su capa un pequeño emblema azul lo cual lo distinguía del resto, ya que el emblema de sus compañeros era de un color rojo.

\- No importa en qué ciudad este, nosotros lo buscaremos si es en necesario en otros países – hablo un segundo hombre en el cual se observaba una pequeña luna roja en su capucha a la altura de su pecho.

\- No creo que sea necesario lo ultimo que sabemos de el es que vino aquí, tal vez no se haya ido de aquí, además debemos que tratar de pasar desapercibidos para no poder alentarlo por lo tanto no podres utilizar magia ante ninguna situación – explico el más alto de todos en el cual a la altura de su pecho se podía observar un pequeño sol.

\- Es cierto, además el esta demasiado confiado de que no lo podíamos seguir hasta aquí y de que la barrera nos iba a estar deteniendo todo el tiempo. – explico el hombre que parecía ser el de más edad.

\- Si, además que fastidio fue venir desde china – No había pensado que el viaje sería tan largo y tedioso por no decir una mejor palabra para poder describir su transporte, pero todos los miembros de su equipo tenía mayor experiencia que él y por lo tanto tenía que seguir ordenes. Quería seguir quejándose, pero guardo sus comentarios el solamente había podido ir a la misión por que su padre había muerte hace solamente un mes atrás y para poder derrumbar la barrera necesitan de su sangre, solamente por esa razón se encontraba ahí solamente por su sangre.

\- Mejor ya guarden silencio, recuerden que venimos por una razón y la debemos que cumplir a cuesta de todo – hablaba el último miembro del equipo el cual era el líder de la búsqueda. Este se encontraba estudiando la ciudad desde su ubicación no solamente quería encontrarla, sino que también quería hacerlo sufrir a "el" por haber arruinado sus planes al final de la rebelión.


End file.
